


Vandalism

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Daisy’s feud with Ward get’s sticky.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Vandalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



Robbie couldn’t think of single time when seeing a bunch of his classmates gathered around somthing meant anything, but trouble. So when he and Daisy exited the school buliding once the final bell rang, he felt exsasperation because what could be happening this time?

He didn’t know quite what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. 

In front of them, under a thick layer of toilet paper, eggs and whipped cream, was Daisy’s van. A shadow of its former brown blocky self. 

The only clue to who the culprit was, was a small handwritten note placed on the driver's seat. It contained only one word.

Payback.

“Well, I can finally understand why you call Ward your arch-nemesis, now,” Robbie commented. “What a dick.”

Daisy snatched the letter from his hand, tearing it up into tiny pieces. “This means WAR!” She screeched, causing gawking onlookers to scurry away in fear. She whirled, poking Robbie hard on the chest. “And you’re helping me.”

“Okay,” He agreed. “But, can the lunchroom be off limits? I don’t want to end up having to eat what this school passes for soup with a fork because you tired gouging out Ward’s eyes or something.”

Daisy pursed her lips, considering. 

“Those are my terms or I will tell Coulson who was behind the attempt to hack into the school servers.”

“Ugh, fine.” She capitulated. “Now, help me clean some of this gunk off the windshield so I can go home.”


End file.
